The Unbreakable Love Triangle
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: Naruto loves Hinata ONLY for her perfect body. Hinata THINKS Naruto really loves her. Kiba LOVES HINATA. Hinata does'nt love Kiba, ONLY as a friend. Kiba HATES Naruto. A Massive Love Triangle. :  Please Read & Review
1. The Triangle Begins

Naruto Hinata Series-

this is my first story so be nice! Review and comment okay?:D Please:] Enjoy:D

Hinata will be you okay. I don't own Naruto:)

* * *

***The Unbreakable Love Triangle***

Chapter 1

"The Triangle Begins"

"Hinata."

You gasped and quickly came back to reality. You sighed, annoyed and turned your head to Aiki(Your second best friend). She just smiled. "Day dreaming about Naruto again?"

You sighed and droped your head. "Yeah." You then brought your head up again and smiled at her. "He's just so cute!"

"Then..." Aiki had an evil smile which made you feel worried. "I'll go ask him out for you!" She quickly started running, searching for Naruto. Calling out his name. Your heart started pounding super fast. Your face turned red.

"N-no Aiki don't!" You pleaded as you sprinted towards her.

She heard you and started runing faster. She had finally saw Naruto. "Hey Uzumaki!" She called. He was talking to Kankuro. The first class hasnt even started yet. So there was alot of people in the hall. It was'nt easy to find him but she was glad she did. She had to hurry. You would find her soon. He had turned his head to only see Aiki running towards him. "I have to ask you something." She said finally reaching them.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

She was about to talk when she put her eyes on Kankuro. He was staring at her like crazy. "Can I help you!"

He just smirked. "What! I can't look at you, beautiful? You look so fine today. Oh, I just think my pants got bigger baby." Kankuro said making her some how blush a little. Naruto just chuckled and asked Aiki again. "What is it?"

She ignored Kankuro. She would get him back. But now she had to focused on Naruto and You. "Okay so I was wondering if you would want to go out with Hinata?"

Kankuro luaghed. "Wait that queit girl with the big tits?"

She grawled and slaped him. "Shut up you perverted asshole!"

Naruto laughed. "I'm going out with Ino."

"So. Break up with her!" Aiki hissed.

"Hinata's single?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes. And your not dating her!" She grawled. "Now go away I'm trying to talk with Naruto." She turned her attention back to Naruto.

"I'm not breaking up with Ino just so I could go out with Hinata." He said harshly making her want to punch him.

"Why not!"

"Because she's to shy. If I go out with her I would'nt get anywhere."

She grawled. "Anywhere? Naruto i'm about to kick your ass!" She stepped closer to Naruto.

"Why! Its not my fault she's shy!" Naruto snaped.

"Think about this Naruto." Kankuro said placing a hand on his shoulder. Aiki was glad he did cause she was about to tackle Naruto. "Hinata, she has an amazing body, she's kinda pretty, you dont have to worry about her cheating, she's not a total bitch like Aiki, and-"

"Hey!" Aiki interupted slaping him again. He just luaghed and grabed her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Come'on girl you know you can't resist me baby."

She just grawled. "I'm gonna tell Gaara."

Kankuro immeaditly removed his hands from her waist. "Please dont!" Aiki had been going out with Gaara for five months. They really loved each other. Aiki was the only girl who Gaara knew would'nt hurt him. Aiki thought the same.

She smiled and asked Naruto. "So, do you wanna go out with Hinata?"

Naruto sighed. "Maybe, I dont know." He sighed again. "Just wait till i'm done with Ino. I'll see about it."

"When your done with Ino?" Aiki questioned.

"You know, like fuck them one night, next morning dump thier ass." Kankuro had informed her.

Aiki glared at Kankuro, then at Naruto. "I'm really happy Gaara is'nt like you two perverted bastards."

Kankuro burst out laughing. "Whatever!"

(Sorry for not puting you into the story but dnt wrry cuz now ur gonna b in it gurl:D)

You had finally caught Aiki. She was standing beside Kankuro, and standing infront of Naruto. You blushed. He was so cute today. You gulped. 'How can I just walk up to them? Knowing Aiki, she had probably already told him that I love him.' You sighed.

"Hey Hinata!" A voice you knew too well called from behind you. You jumped a little and spunned around. It was Kiba. Your best friend. He was like your brother. You could tell him anything.

"Hi Kiba!" You greeted him huging him gently.

He quickly hugged you back. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Oh...Kiba it's just that..." You stoped for a moment. You were'nt sure you should tell him. But he was your best friend. So you did. "Aiki probably told my secret to Naruto."

Kiba strangely tighten his grip around Hinatas' waist. "What was the secret?"

You hesitated for a second. 'Was Kiba getting...jealous? No! He does'nt feel that way about me!' So you said, "That I loved him." You heard him grawl. You pulled away to look at his face. He looked pissed. Why? What did you do? His hands were still on your waist. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked into your white eyes. "Nothing."

"Oh." You said looking down. 'Why is this so akward?' You asked yourself. 'Kiba ca'nt possibly be jealous...could he?' You sure as hell didnt want to ask him. It would be just too akward. You knew, deep down inside Kiba really loved you. But you pretended you didnt even know. It hurted Kiba. It hurted you too. But you just didnt love him like...that. Only as a brother or a best friend.

"Hinata." Kibas' voice interupted your thoughts. You quickly jerked your head up to look at him. You smiled, thinking he would too but he didnt. That was'nt good.

"Yes?"

"Do you really..." He sighed...angrly? Why was he mad? He really was jealous! Oh crap! "Love him?"

You didnt want to hurt him! Oh shit what were you gonna do? If you said yes he would be crushed! But if you said no it would be a lie! And Kiba would know it because...okay lets face it your a horrible liar. You looked down. You could'nt look at him. You wished he had asked something else like 'Did you study for the history test tomorrow?' or 'What did you have for breakfast?' You felt like disapering. This was so akward! 'Damn it Kiba you'd you have to ask that?' You asked your self. 'I really really do'nt wanna hurt y-'

BEEP

That was the first bell. Thank god! You sighed in relief. 'Yes!' You then slowly looked up at Kiba. He looked hurt already. You frowned. "I...Kiba...um...I gotta go." You said forcing a smile on your face. "Advisory...bye"

He sighed, slowly removing his hands from Hinata. "Hinata...please do'nt do anything stupid."

'Huh? What did he mean by that? Why would I do anything stupid? I'm not stupid. Is he calling me stupid? How mean! I got straight As. I never got a bad grade in my life. I was definitly not stupid! I was-' You stoped yourself by hearing Kibas' voice.

"Just go to class." His voice sounded irrated and somewhat sad.

"Okay." You quickly turned and started walking in the opposite dirrection. Thank god you and Kiba did'nt have advisory together.


	2. Rejected And Pain

Naruto Hinata Series-

* * *

Hinata X Naruto Chapter 2

Okay mi second chapter! Srry it took so long im a real lazy person lol

So enjoy!Sorry about the mistakes and stuff like that!And please comment!:) thanks for reading

Oh, and don't forget your Hinata!:)

* * *

***The Unbreakable Love Triangle***

Chapter 2

"Rejected And Pain"

*Advisory*

You and Aiki had Advisory together.

"Hinata, when are you gonna stop hating me?" Aiki asked.

You sighed. "When I Die! I can't believe you ask Naruto out for me!And he said no!" A tear escaped your eye. "He doesn't like me! He never did!" You then slammed your head on the desk. "I'm so ugly and weird! I don't blame him for saying no!"

Aiki rolled her eyes. "Hinata! For the tenth time, he did not say no! He just has another girlfriend. But I can get rid of her for you, no problem!" She smiled evilly.

"Who is he dating?" You asked whipping away your tears.

"Oh, just that ugly sluty ass bitch Ino!" Aiki laughed.

"He's dating Ino Yamanaka?" You said, shocked. "But, she's like the prettiest girl in school! Every guy wants to be with her!"

"That's because she'll fuck any guy who speaks to her." Aiki laughed. "That girl is such a hoe."

Hinata sighed. "Do you think she 'did it' with N-Naruto?"

Aiki shrugged. "Why would he even wanna have sex with that slut? She probably has all sorts of diseases!"

"Gross." Hinata said quietly. "That's per-"

"Hi guys." Sakura Haruno greeted you and Aiki.

"Ew, it's you." Aiki said rudely, it caused both you and Sakura to stare at her.

"Haha, your so funny." Sakura faked laughed, rolling her eyes.

"H-Hi." You said shyly. You liked Sakura. You didn't know why Aiki hated Sakura so much. But, then again, Aiki almost hated everyone. She was just like that. She was nice to you, sure she could really make you wanna rip her hand off sometimes, but she would always make up for it. She really was nice, you just had to get to know her.

Sakura smiled at you. "Hinata, you look so pretty today! How are you?" Aiki rolled her eyes.

You looked down nervously. "Um...I'm fine." You lied. You weren't fine. You were depressed. Naruto didn't like you back. "Uh,...you?"

"Good!Good! Hinata, you should totally come to my sweet sixteen this Saturday! It's gonna be a pool party, oh, and only bikinis are allowed. And you could even spend the night, it'll be so much fun!"Sakura said cheerfully, while giving a dirty look at Aiki. Which Aiki returned.

"Sakura, no one wants to come to your stupid sluty ass birthday party." Aiki said harshly.

You tried not to laugh. Sakura just grawled and said. "Um, was i asking you? No! I was asking Hinata!" She then turned her attention back to You. "So, you wanna come?"

"Uh...sorry Sakura put i have to go to my little sister's graduation this Saturday." You lied. Your little sister Hanabi didn't graduate until next month. But you just didn't like to party, especially wearing a bikini, shit, you didn't even own one.

Sakura frowned. "Aww, that's too bad. We-"

"Go away now!" Aiki hissed."Jeez, your so annoying!"

Sakura exploded. "Look, bitch!-

BEEP

That was the bell. Now was second period, which you had math. Your worst subject.

Sakura said goodbye to you and left.

"Ah! Can you believe that bitch, Hinata?"

You sighed. "No, I can't Aiki. Well I gotta go to Math so goodbye."

You had math with Kiba. You then thought about this morning. He had asked you if you loved Naruto. You suddenly blushed. 'Kiba, please don't ever ask me that again!' You said to yourself. 'Please!Please!Please Don't!'

You walked into the math room, and sat in your desk in the back next to Kiba. (YES!YOU SIT NEXT TO KIBA!)

He didn't say hello to you, that was a bad sign.'Was he still jealous? Damn it Kiba! Get over me!'

You turned to look at him. He was looking down at his desk, still a sad look on his face. Your frowned and whispered."Hi...Kiba."

He looked at you. "Shh, class is starting."

You flinched and turned your attention to he teacher who just walked in Kakashi sensei. (YES KAKASHI IS UR TEACHER AND I KNOW ITS LAME) Kiba was really mad at you. You guessed because he was jealous. 'Poor Kiba.' You thought to yourself. 'Why do you like me so much?'

The whole class period you couldn't stop thinking about your rejection. It wasn't fair! You loved Naruto! He's never gonna break up with Ino for you! You hated it! But then again, poor Kiba. He loved you so much. You just didn't love him back. You just couldn't, he was like your brother. You didn't want to hurt him. Never. You wished Kiba could just move on, forget about you. Kiba was one of the hottest guys in school, a lot a pretty girls wanted to be with him, so why did he always stick to you? A tear gently flowed down your cheek and you immediately whipped it away, thinking. 'Why do you love me so much, Kiba?'

After your morning classes finished, it was lunch.

You sat next to Aiki, and Temari, and the other crowd of people who which you really didn't know. Temari was one of your closest friends, too.

"Hinata, you look depressed. What's wrong?" Temari asked you.

You looked at her, forcing a fake smile on your face. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Aiki gave you a 'bullshit' look. You just gave her a 'play along!' look. Aiki, annoyed, looked away.

"Are you sure?" Temari questioned. "You don't look fine."

"I really-" You were interrupted by Aiki's way too loud scream.

"Gaara!" She screamed as she ran full speed to throw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. Gaara's hands quickly went to her ass and he returned her rough kisses. Both you and Temari looked away in disgust. It always bothered you when Aiki acted like a slut, especially at school, it really made her look bad.

"Uh, can she for once keep her hands off my brother?" Temari mumbled.

You chuckled. "I doubt it."

As people started to walk in the lunch line, more like cut in the line, you just sat there alone at your table. You really didn't eat that much, especially when you got upset. You might just get up to get a fruit or something when the lines get shorter. You put your head down on the table. There's just too much drama today. You really weren't a drama person. A hand landed on your back, which caused you to jump and jerk your head up. It was Kankuro. You blushed a little. You had heard very bad rumors about him, like how he only goes out with girls just to sleep with them, then he breaks their hearts. And another bad rumor was that he got a girl pregant and he didn't what nothing to do with the child, and she ended up getting a abortion.

Kankuro chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Your blushing like crazy, what's wrong, beautiful?"

Your blush deeped and you looked down nervously. "Um...nothing's...wrong."

He sat down by you at the table. "Your not gonna eat?"

You shook your head, your face still red.

"Your name is Hinata, right?"

You nodded.

"That's such a beautiful name. So, listen babe I was wondering if you-"

"What the fuck are you doing!" Aiki yelled standing behind him.

Kankuro groaned and turned around. "What do you want bitch?"

Aiki growled as she sat her lunch tray on the table and she placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Perverted ass bastard!"

Kankuro laughed and stood up to her. "Damn it, is your pussy ever gonna stop bleeding?"

That comment even made you flinched. Aiki just exploded.

"Ahh! Kankuro you fucking asshole!" She yelled as she slapped him hard across the face, but before her hand even met his face, he gripped her wrist hard. She gasped.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He chuckled licking her finger. She blushed, and tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Let go of me you asshole!"

He was smirked. "All I wanted to do was ask out Hinata."

You almost fall out of your chair.

"Kankuro." Was all Gaara said. Kankuro almost pissed his pants when he heard how pissed off Gaara sounded. Kankuro smiled at him. "Hey bro, I was just leaving." He said as he let go of Aiki's wrist and walked off.

You were shocked by how much Kankuro is scared of Gaara. You were kinda scared of Gaara too. And why the hell did Kankuro ask you out? That's disgusting! You weren't attracted to Kankuro even a little. You thought he just some perverted cocky selfish asshole, which he was. Now you didn't even wanna eat nothing. You lost your appetite.

The last of the lunch period was ok. You didn't really talked much, you were still worried about how Kiba was so mad at you and that Naruto rejected you.

Your afternoon classes you about to begin. You had gym next, you hated gym because you had to dress out and wear these short ass shorts, you hated it so much because you are so self conscious. And the worst part it is that you had it with Naruto and Kiba. Great!

You entered the girls locker room to dress out for stupid gym class. You didn't have any friends in your gym class except for Kiba. So you quietly got dressed out.


	3. Damn it!

*The Unbreakable Love Triangle*

Chapter 3

"Faint."

**The Unbreakable Love Triangle**

**"Damn it."**

**Chapter 3**

Thank you for the people who are reading my story:) I hope you're loving it:) And, please, can I get more reveiws? PLEASE? I wanna know if my story sucks or not! It does doesn't it? :(

When you finished dressing out, you tried to pull down the short gym shorts you were wearing. You hated you're legs. You're legs were so long and skinny, they looked ugly to you. And then it was you're clevage. You hated that to. You're breast were freaking huge! It made you feel so uncomforable. You had the biggest tits in the whole school, except for princable Tsunade. Her's were unbelieveble. Guys would always stare at you're chest and it made you blush and run away, which guy's loved when you ran because you're breast would jiggle. You then stoped thinking about you're body. It was geting disturbing.

You exited the girl's locker room. Puting your long dark blue hair up in a ponytail. You quietly walked over and sat in the blechors. The school had a huge gym, it had four sets of blechors, a basketball court, a stage, were dances that were held in the schools gym bands would go up there on the stage and perform. You're school was rich. It was the best school in the hidden leaf villiage, Konoha High School. The only bad part about Konoha High, is that you had to wear school uniforms. A button up white shirt, which some of the girls would buttom down to show some of there boobs, you weren't like that. And then the girls had to wear these short ass green skirts. You hated that more then anything else. But, it wasn't too bad, you had to wear black socks that went up to you're knees. But still, it was way to revealing.

You sat calmly on the blechors until coach Asuma (he's not dead in my story) would call roll check. Roll check was were you had to go sit on the dirty gym floor in a line and wait for Coach Asuma to call you're name and make sure you were here. It was super annoying for you. They had to do this everyday!

You jumped went coach Asuma blew his small, but loud, gray whistle. You grawled and got up from the blechors and went to sit in you're roll check line. The worst part is, you had to sit next to Kiba. What if he was still mad at you?

You sat down on the cold dirty gym floor. You heard Kiba sit down behind you. You hated the akwardness, so bravely, you dared to turn around. Kiba was sadly looking down.

'Damn it! Kiba! Get over me!' You thought, very upset. Kiba noticed you looking at him and he brought his head up.

"Um...hi." You giggled.

"Hey." He mummbled. You smiled. He greeted you! Yeah! Maybe he was geting over you! YAY!

"So, um...what do you think we're gonna do today in gym?" You asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

You frowned. It wasn't like Kiba just to say. 'I don't know.' Not a good sign. "I think the girls are going to play volley ball."

"You like volleyball. So you should have fun." Kiba said, showing a small smile. You're smiled got bigger.

"Yeah, I'll try harder this time not to hit anyone in the head with the ball." You laughed. Kiba laughed too.

You and Kiba talked about homework and stuff like that until role check was over. Coach Anko, called all the girls to play volleyball. You were right you did have to play volleyball. You were good at volleyball, but you always hit someone in the head with the ball. Always. The girls had to play on the right side on the gym were the volleyball net was. The guys had to be on the other side to play basketball. As you and Kiba separated, you dared to give him a hug goodbye. You were nervous about it. But you went for it, you pulled him into a small hug, he huged you back. That was good.

As the girls were calling team for volleyball you peeked at Naruto. He was already playing basketball with the other guys. He was so good at that game. He was so cute. So athlettic. You loved to fantasize about Naruto.

"Hinata!" You jumped and you turned to face Tenten. She just stared at you. "You're going to be on me team, alright?"

You smiled sweetly and nodded, then turned your attetion back to Naruto. 'Man he was so freaking hot!' You thought. 'I wish he loved me! I love him so so so much!' Once they were done with calling teams you walked to the right side of the gym, it was where Tenten's team was at.

You served first. You must've messed up while hiting the ball because it went real far off and towards the basketball court. And yes, you hit someone in the head with the ball. You let out a gasp and closed your eyes, not willing to look at the person you just damaged. You heard a clonk, lots of laughter, then a "Who the hell threw that?" After you heard that voice, you frozed. It was male. And it was Naruto! Oh shit.

'Way to go Hinata!' You beated yourself. 'Now he's really going to hate you! Why do you have to be such a clutz! What the hell is wrong with you!'

You opened your pale eerie eyes and looked at the pissed off sexy blonde. He was pointing fingers at every girl who was playing volleyball. Saying, "Was it you?"

Coach Anko noticed the issue and walked towards Naruto.

"What's wrong now Uzumaki?" Anko sighed.

"I got hit in the head with a ball!" He informed her, you could tell Coach Anko tried hard not to laugh.

You blushed like mad. Then a girl shouted. "It was Hinata!" You froze, your blush getting darker as Naruto turned to look at you. He was probably waiting for a apology but you were speechless. You wish you could die! This was so embrassing! You almost fainted when you saw Naruto look you head to toe, as he walked up to you. He was quite taller than you, maybe about five or six inches. You were blushing so hard.

"Ouch." He faked, rubbing his head. "That hurt, Hinata."

You yelled to yourself. 'I hurt him! Poor Naruto! I'm so so so sorry! It was a accident! I swear! I'm sorry!' But, little did you now Naruto's head was perfectly fine, after geting twelve or more punches a day from Sakura, you don't really feel pain anymore. You looked in Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. "Uh...I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so sor...sorry, N-N-Naruto." You tried to apologized.

Anko spoke up. "Hinata Hyuuga, it's only fair if you go with Naruto to the nurses office."

You gulped. You hated to get introuble. You were the goody goody type. "Y-yes mam."

You, blushing like crazy, looked up at Naruto, who was smiling. You were hoping Kiba wasn't watching. Knowing Kiba, he would start something. So, before that could happen, you quickly exited the gym.

Once in the hallway, out of the gym. Naruto talked.

"That really hurt, Hinata." Naruto flirted.

"I'm s-sorry, really. It w-was a a-a-accident!" You studderd, sounding like a complete moron. Your heart was pounding rapidily. Your face was as red as a cherry.

He smirked. "You know, you could kiss it better."

That was it. You're heart could'nt take it. You were overly nervous. You fainted.

Authors Notes: This chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write for some reason. Please review! I NEED IDEAS!


	4. Worst Luck

*The Unbreakable Love Triangle*

Chapter 4

"Worst Luck."

**Hey peps! **

**i have a anouncement to make! If i dnt get more than six reveiws im soooo not writing anymore! OKAY! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^ anyways...thanks 4 reading & hope u enjoy ~**

**%^%^%^%^%**

"Hinata...Hinata can you hear me? Are you alright?"

You could hear your name being called. You reconized the voice too well. Kiba. 'Kiba? What happened?' You wondered. 'Where am I?'

You slowly opened your pale irisis. The first thing you saw was Kiba's face, with a concerned look. You smiled.

"K-kiba..." You managed to say, siting up. He grinned and embraced you.

"Hinata. I'm so glad your okay." He said so full of happiness that it made you laugh. You gawked around the nurses office, in curiosity. What the hell happened? Truth was, you were kind of scared to ask.

"K-kiba, what happened?"

He suddenly huged you tighter. You gasped, barily being able to breath.

"Ki- kiba! I-i-i can't b-breathe..."

He released you and you took in a deep breath. He apologized and glared into your eyes.

"Hinata..." He spoke soft.

"Yes?"

"Don't ask." He then closed his eyes before sighing and exiting the nurses office. "The nurse should return in just a minute. School's over, by the way."

Before you could protest he vanshied. You looked down at the white bed sheets confused.

"What the heck happened?" You asked aloud. You sat there in your bed, confused until Nurse Shizune walked in the room. You watched her head to the counter and grab her clip board.

"Miss Hyuuga?" She questioned, looking at you. "I see your awake."

"U-uh...N-nurse Shuzune, c-can you please tell me w-what happened?"

She smiled. "You don't remember?"

You blushed as you slowly shook your head in embrassment. "N-no mam."

She giggled. "Think about the last thing you remember doing."

You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate. You had too much on your mind to concentrate. There was Kiba geting jealous this morning. Sakura's party. Aiki telling Naruto- You paused at his name, then all the memories came back.

***flashback***

Naruto had said "You know, you could kiss it better."

Then you fainted.

***end flashback***

Shizune smiled again. "Do you remember?"

"Y-yes." Your face was red after thinking about Naruto's comment.

"How do you feel?"

"G-great." You told her honestly, as you peered at the clock. It was already 4:00 pm. school ended thirty minutes ago.

"Well, I guess you can go home...are you sure your alright?" She asked in a serious tone.

You looked at her and smiled. "I promise I'm fine, please dont worry." You then sat up and got out of the white bed. Nurse Shizune sighed, still not that convinced.

"Okay, but please be careful. You might still be lightheaded. Oh and I called your father so he should be picking you up any minute."

You froze, slowly turning to peer at Shizune. "Y-you called my father?"

She nodded. "Is there a problem?"

You quickly shook your head. "N-nope! Not at all! Hehe! I'm sorry I was such a burden, thank you for caring for me when I was out! Goodbye, " You grabed the door handel and turned it. Causing the door to open, you quickly ran out. Leaving Shizune stare blankly.

You ran down the empty school hall. Thinking, 'No! Why did she have to call my father!' You closed your eyes shut tight as you ran foward, not watching where you were going.

THUD!

You ran into something, no someone, hard. The next thing you knew you were on the floor, while Sasuke Uchiha was towering over you. He looked pissed. Your face turned red in shook as you quickly rose to your feet.

"uh...uh...uh..." You couldnt speak. You were standing infront of the HOTTEST and POPULARIST boy in school! Sasuke Uchiha! (But you didnt think so cuz you thought Naruto was the hottest boy) Your face grew redder, he was even cuter up close. Sasuke smirked.

"Your not even going to apologize?"

You gasped. "O-o-oh...um...I'm so sorry! Really! It was a accident!" You blurted out.

'Darn it! Hinata what the hell is your problem! Stop hurting people!' You yelled to yourself. 'Why are you so weird!'

Sasuke chuckled. "It's cool."

You smiled at him before slowly walking around him. "Im s-sorry for running into you Sasuke...I was in a hurry. Sorry." But before you could even walk past him he grabed your wrist. Akwardly you turned.

"S-sasuke?"

"It's Hinata, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you faint today in the middle of the hallway?"

Your eyes widened. "Yes."

"How come?"

You tried to get out of his hold. "Um...im really sorry sasuke, but I don't have time to tell you right now! I'm in a huge hurry and I-"

You stoped your blabering as Sasuke glared at you, his grip around your wirst tightened.

"Tell me."

You started to panic. "I'm sorry! I-I can't!" You tried to pull his fingers off but you failed. "P-please, let go of me."

Sasuke smirked at your pleading. "Tell me and I will."

"No!" You shouted and finally got out of his stronge grip. You were about to run away but a pair of two stronge arms wraped around your small body.

"I dont wanna have to make you, Hinata."


End file.
